Ouyang Yu
Ouyang Yu (born 1955) is a contemporary Chinese-Australian poet, translator, and academic. Life Yu was born in the People's Republic of China, arriving in Australia in 1991 to study for a Ph.D. at La Trobe University (which he earneed in 1995.) His literary output has been prodigious. Apart from several collections of poetry and a novel he has translated authors as diverse as Christina Stead, Xavier Herbert, Germaine Greer and David Malouf among others. He also edits Otherland, which is a bilingual English-Chinese literary journal. Publications Poetry *''Moon over Melbourne: Poems. Melbourne: Upper Ferntree Gully, Vic: Papyrus, 1995. ISBN 1-875934-04-9 * ''Songs of the Last Chinese Poet Broadway, NSW: Wild Peony, 1997. ISBN 0-9586526-4-3 *''Mo’erben Zhi Xia''. Chongqing, China: Chonging chu ban she, 1998. *''Listening to''. Sydney: NS, 2000. *''B xi lie''. Kingsbury, Victoria: Aodaliya “Yuanxiang” za zhi bian ji bu, 2001. *''Two Hearts, Two Tongues and Rain-Coloured Eyes. Broadway, NSW: Wild Peony, 2002. *''Wo Cao. Kingsbury, Vic: Otherland, 2003. *''Foreign Matter''. Kingsbury, Vic: Otherland, 2003. *''Xian Du''. Kingsbury, Vic: Otherland, 2004. *''New and Selected Poems. Applecross, WA, & Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2004. ISBN 1-876857-35-8 *''Loving: The best of both words. Kingsbury, Vic: privately published, 2005. *''Er Du Piao Liu''. Kingsbury, Victoria: Otherland, 2005. *''Listening To''. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2006.Yu Ouyang (1955– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 17, 2012. *''Reality Dreams''. Warner’s Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2007. *''What Can Poetry Do about This?, and other poems''. Cardiff, NSW: Picaro Press, 2012. *''Self Translation''. Melbourne: Transit Lodge, 2012. *''Bilingual Love: Poems from 1975 to 2008''. . Cardiff, NSW: Picaro Press, 2012. *''Fainting with Freedom''. Parkville Vic: 5 Islands Press, 2015. Novels *''The Eastern Slope Chronicle''. Blackheath, NSW: Brandl & Schlesinger, 2002. ISBN 1-876040-42-4 *''The English Class''. Yarraville, Vic: Transit Lounge, 2010. *''Loose: A wild history''. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield Press, 2011. *''Diary of a Naked Official''. Melbourne: Transit Lounge, 2014. Verse Novels *''The Kingsbury Tales: A novel. Blackheath, NSW: Brandl & Schlesinger, 2008. **''The Kingsbury Tales: A complete collection. Melbourne: Otherland, 2012. Non-fiction *''Representations of Australia and Australians in China and Hong Kong, 1985-1995''. Nathan, Qld: Centre for the Study of Australia-Asia Relations, 1998. *''Bias: Offensively Chinese/Australian: A collection of essays on China and Australia''. Melbourne: Overland, 2007. *''Chinese in Australian Fiction, 1888-1988''. Amherst, NY: Cambria Press, 2008. *''On the Smell of an Oily Rag: Speaking English, thinking Chinese, and living Australian''. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield Press, 2008. ISBN 9781862547650 *''Beyond the Yellow Pale: Essays and criticism''. Melbourne: Otherland, 2010. Translated *''In Your Face: Contemporary Chinese poetry in English translation''. Victoria, Australia: Otherland Literary Journal, 2002. *''Poems of Shu Cai, Yi Sha & Yang Xie''. Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2012. Edited *''Breaking New Sky: Contemporary poetry from China''. Parkville, Vic: 5 Islands Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ouyang Yu, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2015 See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * 3 poems at Blackmail Press * Nine poems at Jacket Magazine * Ouyang Yu (China) at Poetry International (9 poems) * Yu Ouyang (1955- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (449 poems), ;About *Ouyang Yu at 5 Islands Press * Ouyang Yu Official website. Category:1955 births Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:Chinese-language poets Category:English-language poets Category:Chinese–English translators Category:Australian translators Category:English-Chinese translators Category:Poets